Shadow x Reader YURI
by FourSwordsAddict
Summary: The life of you and your succubus girlfriend Shadow! AU, slight OOC, use of a Mary Sue! Actual sex will be edited out due to ratings but it will be implied. sexual scene s will be in DA version. Link to my DA on my profile!
1. Shadow and Friends

Shadow x Reader

Yuri version, Hylian girl x girl Shadow

**AN: (e/c) = eye color, (h/c) = hair color, (h/l) = hair length, (y/n) = your name **

Just a bit of fan service~ 3

AU, slight OOC, use of a Mary Sue!

_**Chapter one: Shadow and friends **_

Succubus

You sit with your very beautiful girlfriend Shadow, though it was the natural beauty of a demon of her species. Her shoulder length inky purple hair was sprayed across the pillow she slept on next to you. You yourself could hardly stay awake; feeding your succubus girlfriend always makes you tired. Shadow has a good appetite especially concerning you. You smile and lay next to her bare body with your own your (h/l) (h/c) hair brushing against her lightly making her twitch her pointed ears and have a small smile. Shadow had once told you of her ability to sense people around her as well as scent people around her. You knew that she knew you were there even in her sleep. After curling your body around her and whispering a soft 'sleep well' you fall asleep next to Shadow.

"**(y/n) wake up."** a slight shake to your shoulder and a sweet voice called for you to open your (e/c) eyes. As you open your eyes you meet Shadow's concerned red ones, **"I didn't take too much from you last night did I?"** you smile at her usual worries and shake your head 'no' which caused a relieved expression on Shadow's face. She smiled at you with that sexy face that made you melt whenever you saw it. You gladly took her next offer to go meet some of her friends today over breakfast, which you did confirm (with a blush) didn't involve feeding Shadow in front of others. It made her laugh sweetly and give you a kiss. Shadow had already dressed and said she would meet you downstairs. You agree and slowly get up stretching out your arms above your head and to the side. With a yawn you look around thinking a moment before picking up a black shirt that Shadow had worn yesterday since it smelled okay and put it on. It was a bit too big for you and hung with one bare shoulder showing and the sleeves covered half your hand. It didn't occur to you right away that the outfit would be cute to your girlfriend. You pull on a random pair of cream color pants from your drawer and hold the edges of the sleeves in slight nervousness. You hadn't ever worn one of Shadow's shirts before especially one that she had worn and didn't know how she would react. You smiled lost in thought a moment as you took in Shadow's scent on the shirt before exiting the room into the long hallway filled with bedrooms. You and her lived in a nice Inn owned by a very nice woman named Telma who let us stay here for free as long as we worked for her on occasion. She knew a few demons herself and knew how nice they could be (1). You shyly walked down the steps nervousness filling you with thoughts of 'what if's' about meeting her friends. You wonder as well if any of them were demons like Shadow was or if they were regular Hylians.

Shadow sat next to a group of four others all different shades of blonde. They wore red, blue, green, and pretty shade of purple. The one in purple had longer ears and three yellow tails with black tips. You sit next to your girlfriend and curl into yourself slightly, you never were good with new people. You pull you legs up onto the seat in your normal sitting position and wrap your arms around your waist, holding the edges of the too long sleeves to wrap around your palms. Shadow smiles widely at seeing you in her shirt and wraps her arms around you, which you subconsciously lean into. The boy in red, who looked youngest of the group spoke first

"Wow she's cute! I didn't think she'd be so cute!" he beamed happily obviously the enthusiast of the five friends. You felt a blush start to creep up on you as they all looked you over and you curl up tighter and would have stiffened up if it weren't for Shadow there holding you. After a few minutes of them all staring at you, you hide you face in her neck with a small noise of discomfort. You could feel her smile as she ran a hand through your (h/l) hair. Shadow's voices vibrated through you when she spoke

"**I told you that you shouldn't stare."** she laughed a bit while saying this. You peek out and look from under your hair. The purple one notice this and you turn back into her quickly and press into Shadow's purple locks. **"(y/n) why are you hiding? They just want to meet you," **you peek up a bit to look at her amused face. You don't say anything but stop hiding though you still cling your arms close to yourself. They all introduce themselves as Red, Blue, Green, and Vio all according to their colors they wore. Vio was the one with the tails, and calmly explained he was part Keaton (2). You nodded and still were too shy to say anything though you had a similar situation with your family until your mother had died of disease while you were very young. You didn't want to mention it though. Shadow talked with them all for awhile, involving you a bit though you still only nodded for responses. It was okay, you knew she loved your natural shyness and wouldn't ridicule you for it later. Eventually you leaned fully against Shadow and relaxed. With arms around your demon girlfriend you fell asleep still tired from you activities last night.

_to be continued… _

**(1): Vaati had to live somewhere while looking a good place to stay after he had renounced his evil ways.**

**(2): His mother was a Keaton while his father was Hylian. His mother raised him and he has bitter feelings to his father who left before he knew she was with a child.**


	2. Lullaby

Shadow x Reader

Chapter 2: lullaby

**(e/c) = eye color, (h/c) = hair color, (h/l) = hair length, (y/n) = your name **

You smile and sit on the soft grass. There was a hidden little meadow in the small forest behind the Inn that you had discovered one day when walking in the forest thinking. You close your (e/c) orbs and take in a deep breath, this place had always been a calming space. You lay like that for awhile until you decide it's been long enough and head back to the Inn. Shadow wasn't any where you could find at the moment so you hang out in the main parlor where a few guests sat sipping tea and socializing. You don't linger too long on one person for fear they might try to converse with you. A lonely looking woman walks past with a loudly crying baby in her arms. She walked over to you as you were near the door and shoved the child at you. "Take care of him while I get my room will you?" the woman was very insensitive. You take the child and hold him carefully to your chest. The child is sobbing like crazy and the woman goes into the other room most likely to beg Telma for a free room. You sigh and carry the child to a quieter space in the room and rock it back and forth calming it down some but not all the way. You don't notice that Shadow has been watching you from the other room since the woman handed you the boy. You lean in close and sing softly not realizing how silent the room became at this. The baby boy smiles and starts to relax as you sing quietly to him, it was the Princess' lullaby but everyone knew it. You had made the lyrics though one night when you were little and couldn't sleep and your mother was too sick to sing to you.

_Sleep my child,  
Go to sleep my child,  
Dream sweet dreams of olden times.  
Dream my child,  
Sweet dreams my child,  
Rest your weary mind.  
Waltz under moonlit trees,  
Sail all the wondrous seas,  
Give into all your dreams  
And sleep.  
Sleep my child  
Go to sleep my child  
Have no fear  
I'm here by your side  
Dream my child  
Sweet dreams my child  
The sun has said goodnight  
Drift through the open sky  
Wings spread and spirits high  
Wave as the clouds go by  
And Sleep  
Sleep my child  
Sleep my child  
Sleep (1)_

The little boy was fast asleep in your arms and the mother was staring at you in bewilderment. It was obvious she knew nothing of children. You then notice Shadow, Vio, and Green watching you from a doorway and you blush furiously. You hadn't meant for anyone to hear you let alone everyone in the room. The woman takes the child from your arms softly with a quiet thank you, a very different tone from before. Slowly everyone else went back to their normal business. Shadow catches your eyes with a soft sweet expression, knowing where you had gotten the lyrics from. You looked away quickly hoping she didn't see the sadness light in your eyes at the thought of your mother. You distantly wonder if Vio missed his mother as much as you did yours.

Shadow had her arms curled around you, kissing you very sweetly with a lot of love. She knew what you were feeling, she would have been able to tell even without her powers. You kissed her back hungrily, not wanting to be let go of..

_to be continued… _

(1): These aren't my lyrics though they are very pretty. They belong to ellebird23 on new grounds! She has an amazing voice so go check her out!


End file.
